Elegant Pilot
by Mesita
Summary: [Yoshino/Aracd] All the Seniors are now Pilots and Yoshino reflects his views on Aracd..


Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kouhosei or the senior candidates.

Authoress note: I got some funky requests to write an Aracd/Yoshino fic. SO I'M TRYING! You have NO idea how hard this is...

::Elegant Pilot::

As elegant as Yoshino may seem, he was far from so in the inside. He wanted to cry out into the void of space at that moment. He wanted anything but to be in the situation he was in now.

Yoshino Sakaragi was the pilot of the orange Goddess. Of whom he and Una had together named Jura and kept the first part of Agui. And right then, he was facing the horrible aspect of VICTIM. His shields were down and already, Erts was already indicating that even more VICTIM were on their way.

Yes, Yoshino wanted to be a pilot. But it was for only one reason. Aracd Narocke. When the two had first met on GOA, they were fast friends. Then again, Aracd became fast friends with everyone but Force. Still, Yoshino valued Aracd's friendship the most. Even when the elegant pilot said things he would regret later, Aracd still understood.

Otherwise, Yoshino completely feared the prospect of becoming a pilot.

"Yoshino!" Came Una's soft voice. "Your shields have been re-energized, please place them up again while Number One attacks!"

Yoshino did so and in mere moments, he could feel the destructive force of Number One's time freeze. When everything was said and done, VICTIM had disappeared. The silver haired pilot sighed with relief. Another battle, won.

"Did you see the way I _handled_ that?" Aracd punched the air. "That was so awesome!" The five pilots were in the hangar, and Aracd was the last to exit his Goddess. Of course, the pilot of the White Ingrid was always the last to exit.

Force grunted. He was the pilot of the Red Samurai. "Number One, if it wasn't for your EX, you wouldn't be in that position."

Aracd only grinned and waved it off. He never let Force's tauntings get to him. Instead, he turned to Kyoko Farly, his repairer. "Kyoko, damage report."

"Not much this time Ara-san." She grinned. "You took good care of it." Yoshino knew that Aracd and Kyoko had a mutual understanding. Much like him and his repairer, Una. And by now, he knew she would be off, making more cookies.

"As always." His hands went behind his head. Force, aggravated by Aracd's bragging turned around and stormed off. Sure, constantly worried about Force's rough demeanor ran after him. "Ah, he just needs to blow some steam. How about we get some ice cream!" Once more, the green haired pilot punched the air.

Erts smiled only lightly. You would have to have known him for a long to realize that he was smiling. And Yoshino, quiet as he was, always knew when. "You must really love ice cream, Aracd."

"Of course." He placed his arms over the shoulders of Erts and Yoshino. "I can't live without it."

Yoshino sat stiffly as he watched Aracd eat his ice cream mercilessly. He reminded him a bit of the Pilot that was in his own orange goddess before him. What had his name been? Rioroute? He had a craving for food as well. 

Yoshino wasn't sure on how he became a pilot, but what surprised him the most was, when Aracd became the new Number One.

A surprise VICTIM attack came and instead of heading for Zion, they had aimed for GIS instead. The portion that was attacked was repaired now and under constant surveilance. It was that sleeping quarters. And four pilots had been killed. Erts had been on a stroke of dumb luck. He'd sensed something was wrong and got up to talk to Clay, the final Observer, about it.

So then, the Top Candidates had to be taken in as pilots. And when Aracd showed the correct EX for the White Goddess, he had even Erts, Clay and Kuro surprised. Nevertheless. They were all pilots now, the heavy burden of Zion now rested on their shoulders.

And all Yoshino could think about was Aracd.

Obviously, the green haired pilot must have been oblivious to Yoshino's long interest. He appeared not to pay any special attention to him, but Yoshino forced it not to bother him. 

Aracd had finished his ice cream and set it down. He then noticed that neither Erts nor Yoshino had gotten a bowl for themselves. "What's the matter not hungry?"

Both shook their head.

"Tough crowd."

Yoshino had to say something. Just silence wasn't good enough. "I hate ice cream." And there he went again. Saying something he regretted. How come he could never say the right thing with the time came? Luckily for him, at the same exact moment he said so, the buzzer went off. VICTIM was attacking. Again? And so _soon?_

The three dashed back to the hangar. Sure and Force were already there. Yoshino made it to Una, who was standing next to their Ingrid. "What's the status?"

Una checked her readings. "There's multiple Type A VICTIM."

Yoshino cursed under his breath, so no one could possibly hear. Una didn't pay attention. Instead, she shoved a handful of something into Yoshino's hands. "Cookies. Take them."

Hesitantly, Yoshino did and climbed into the Ingrid.

No sooner had the warning started, did it go off. Clay's voice sounded over the intercom. "The VICTIM have suddenly fled. Something caused them to flee and we are working on that status now."

Cheers from somewhere filled the hangar. No doubt, they were coming from Aracd.

"All right! The damn chickens!"

Yoshino chuckled lightly. Aracd certainly was energetic.

Yet, floating out in space was a single chocolate chip cookie.

Er.... THAT WAS FREAKING POINTLESS!

Aracd: Hey! I –told- you to write a fic about me.

I know. I DID and THIS is what happened. Where's the plot? The feelings? IT'S SO BORING! AAAAARGH! It was so hard to write too...ack ack... I tried to get everyone in character... Ah forget it.


End file.
